Fun in the Sun
by Navi1
Summary: This is what happens when you long for summer....The FY cast takes a "fun" trip to the beach!!!!!!


Disclaimer: Original. I do not own, though wish I did…any of these characters….  
  
  
  
  
+ Fun in the Sun +  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Its raining and Ondango is bored…*snaps her fingers and Tasuki, Chiriko, Chichiri, Miaka, Hotohori, Nuriko, and Tamahome appear* yay another crazy fic…-  
  
  
  
Ondango: Yay!!! Welcome everyone!!!!!!!   
  
  
Nuriko: *sweatdrops* who are you?  
  
  
Ondango: Me? I'm Ondango, the author, of this fun fic!!  
  
  
Tamahome: Not another author…  
  
  
Ondango: hai! Another one.  
  
  
Tasuki: (shudder) Why da f*ck do I have to be involved in this crap?!  
  
  
Ondango: Oh Tasuki-sama! You're so considerate! *Hugs Tasuki* you're my fav. Character, no da!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Tasuki: *Sweatdrop* uhh…thanks…I guess  
  
  
Tamahome: *puts hands on hips* Oh no fair! How come Tasuki gets the pretty girls and I don't!   
  
  
Miaka: But, Tamahome aren't I pretty???  
  
  
Minna: NO!!!!!  
  
  
Miaka: *cries and sits down*  
  
  
Ondango: Well no back to the fanfic *looks around to see everyone looking very frightened…*  
  
  
Chichiri: Daaaaaa! Do we have to no da?  
  
  
Ondango: YES! So shut up and do what I say!!!!!!!!!!!! And don't act stupid!!!!!!  
  
  
Chiriko: *looking at Miaka* uhhh…  
  
  
Miaka: *stuffing her mouth with rocks* what??? I'm hungry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Ondango: Well, well! *Slaps Miaka* you baka!!!!! *Gets out crossbow*   
  
  
Tamahome: uhhh…what are you going to do with that????  
  
  
Ondango: never mind your sweet little head *pats him on head*  
  
  
Chichiri: Why did you bring us here, no da?  
  
  
Hotohori: why else? To stare at my beautiful face!!!!!!!!   
  
  
Ondango: Errr…not exactly. Actually, you are here to aid me on my mission… *evil laugh*  
  
  
Nuriko: and that would be?  
  
  
Ondango: *still doing evil laugh and then suddenly stops* wha? Oh that…umm…actually…I'm not sure yet…*sweatdrops*   
  
  
Tasuki: Well that's just F*cking great!  
  
  
Ondango: *hugs Tasuki* you think so?  
  
  
Tasuki: can't…. breathe….  
  
  
Miaka: I got an Idea! How bout go shopping!   
  
  
Ondango: *breaks away from Tasuki* How bout no! *Snaps fingers…. Miaka disappears*   
  
  
Hotohori: huh? Where did she go?  
  
  
Ondango: * thinks…head hurts…* hhmmm… maybe I should of used my crossbow…nah…that would be icky…*turns to FY cast* but don't think I wont!!!! *Snaps fingers again…Amiboshi appears…* He will take Miaka's place…since she wont be missed…. anyway Amiboshi was wasted in the series, so he will have a better time here!   
  
  
Tamahome: but he's Seiryu…  
  
  
Ondango: *points crossbow at Tamahome* Got a problem with that???  
  
  
Tamahome: uh…no   
  
  
Ondango: Goooddd…now any ideas for a fic??? Anyone???  
  
  
Minna: *sweatdrops* umm…no…  
  
  
Ondango: *sighs* hmmm…. I know! Lets go to the beach!!!!!  
  
  
Minna: Beach????  
  
  
Ondango: oh yeah…I don't think they had beaches in Ancient China…. Well anyways a beach is a place on the coast of an ocean and has lots of sand and stuff…  
  
  
Hotohori: And what do you do at this beach…  
  
  
Ondango: Swim and tan…duh!  
  
  
Tasuki: *sweatdrops* Swim???  
  
  
Ondango: Yes, everyone swims…. I will stay with Tasuki-sama!!!!! *Hugs Tasuki*  
  
  
Tasuki: oh…. um…thanks…  
  
  
Ondango: *smiles* he loves me….  
  
  
Nuriko: then can I stay with Hoto-sama???? *Gives Ondango puppy eyes*   
  
  
Hotohori: Ondango???? Please noo… *sweatdrops*  
  
  
Ondango: Sorry Hotohori…. Nuriko is my third favorite so he gets his way…  
  
  
Nuriko: Yay!!!! *Grabs Hotohori*  
  
  
Tamahome: then who's your second favorite??? *Trying to look all Bishonen*  
  
  
Ondango: *hugs Amiboshi* Amiboshi duh!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Amiboshi: What about Suboshi???   
  
  
Ondango: you're much sweeter…and your flute is sexy…  
  
  
Tamahome: I figured…  
  
  
Ondango: Gomen…Okay!!!!!! *Snaps fingers (I love this) and everyone is at a beach (which is empty except for them) and in their bathing suits*   
  
  
Hotohori: wow I look hot!!!! *Posses… "Sparkle…sparkle…shine...shine…"*  
  
  
Nuriko: yes you do!!!!!!   
  
  
Tasuki: *sighs* enough with that shit…*spots ocean* Aiieeee!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Ondango: *holds Tasuki from running* don't worry sweetie!!!!!! Okay!!!! Lets see…*counts everyone* ok…there's…um… eight of us!! Lets split into groups… that way everyone can do what they want! Okay…Tasuki, Amiboshi, and Chiriko are with me! Then Hotohori, Nuriko, Tamahome, and Chichiri are together!!!   
  
  
Chiriko: yay!!! Lets go swimming Ondango-san!!!!  
  
  
Ondango: *pats Chiriko on the head* good idea *turns to Tasuki and smiles* I will protect you!!!!!  
  
  
  
-----Ondango's group walks down to the ocean…. Ondango has to drag Tasuki…Tasuki is screaming… and...cussing -----  
  
  
  
Tamahome: *turns to his group* Why do I get stuck with the gay guys and a monk???  
  
  
Chichiri: * mouth full of sand* yummy…Lets build a sand castle no da!!!  
  
  
Hotohori: It can be my castle!!!!! I will be a King…I'm sick of being an emperor!  
  
  
Nuriko: *agrees with Hotohori* and I will be your queen!!!!!!  
  
  
  
-----Meanwhile at the edge of the ocean…-----  
  
  
  
Tasuki: *at the very edge of the water…arms crossed* no f*ckin way!  
  
  
Ondango: Please Tasuki!!! I'm on a swim team I will save you!!! *Thinks of giving Tasuki mouth to mouth*   
  
  
Amiboshi: the water is warm too!!!!!  
  
  
Chiriko: *examing a crab* interesting…never seen this before…  
  
  
Amiboshi: OoOoohhhh… let me see!!!!!!!! *Picks up crab*  
  
  
Chiriko: Umm.... I wouldn't do that if I were you…  
  
  
Amiboshi: AAIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ouch!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Ondango: *pushing Tasuki* LETS GO!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Tasuki: Ahhh!!!!!! *Falls into water that's 2ft deep* I'm gonna f*ckin die what the hell are you doing to me!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Ondango: *kneels down next to Tasuki* Gomen!!!!! Now can we please just go out a bit further??? *Drags Tasuki to deeper water* you can stand here just fine!   
  
  
Tasuki: What the f*ck!!! *Wave engulfs tasuki* Ahhhh…. *he starts to drift away*  
  
  
Ondango: *grabs him* Oh no you don't!!!!!  
  
  
  
------Back on shore------  
  
  
  
Nuriko: *throwing sand over his head…sitting in a… "Castle" * Yay we are married Hoto-sama….  
  
  
Hotohori: *sweatdrops* are we really???  
  
  
Chichiri: Just go along with it no d- DAAAA!!!!! TAMAHOME!!!!!! GIVE ME MY KASA NO DA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Tamahome: *filling kasa with sand* nope! *Gets up and runs to the water*   
  
  
Chichiri: DAAAAA!!!!!!! *Runs after Tamahome*  
  
  
Nuriko: *hugging Hotohori* I feel Happy!!!!  
  
  
  
------At ocean side------  
  
  
  
  
Ondango: Oh Tasuki-sama I'm so sorry *leaning over Tasuki who's laying down on the sand*  
  
  
Tasuki: you tried to kill me…. *cough*  
  
  
Ondango: He loves me!!!!  
  
  
Tasuki: *cough* I cant breath!!!!! *cough*  
  
  
Ondango: I will give you mouth to mouth!!!!!  
  
  
  
---Tamahome runs by and jumps into the ocean with Chichiri's kasa---  
  
  
  
Chichiri: TAMAHOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE NO DA!!!!!  
  
  
  
---Chichiri Jumps into the water after Tamahome----   
  
  
  
Tamahome: *does Ondango's evil laugh and thrusts kasa under water* Take that!!!!  
  
  
Chichiri: *swims up to him and bitch slaps him* and take that! *Grabs kasa and puts on his head and swims back to shore*   
  
  
Tamahome: Ahhhh…  
  
  
Amiboshi: *nursing thumb* it still hurts!!!!!!!  
  
  
Chiriko: I told you not to!  
  
  
Amiboshi: *slaps Chiriko over his head* I told you not to make it worse!!!!!  
  
  
  
-----On the walk back to Ondango's house (even though I live no where near a beach, but pretend)-----  
  
  
  
Ondango: So did everyone have fun?????  
  
  
Nuriko: I did!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Everyone else: ...........  
  
  
Ondango: Great!!!!!!!!! I had fun with Tasuki!!!! *hugs Tasuki*  
  
  
Tasuki: Cut that out…you tried to f*ckin kill me!!!!!  
  
  
Ondango: It was for your own good!!!!!  
  
  
Chichiri: *still wearing his dripping wet Kasa* I hate Tamahome…  
  
  
Amiboshi: *still nursing thumb* it still hurts!!!!  
  
  
Chiriko: So does my head!!!!!!  
  
  
Hotohori: I will never get this sand out of my hair…Nuriko its not the same as rice!  
  
  
Nuriko: Gomen…It was the next best thing!!!!  
  
  
Tamahome: I'm sore all over!  
  
  
Chichiri: you deserved it no da!!!!  
  
  
Ondango: Well I'm glad to see everyone had fun!!!!! Lets do this again!!!!!  
  
  
Nuriko: Yay!!!!!  
  
  
Everyone else: *sarcastically* yay….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ondango: Well that was fun writting that....  
  
  
Tasuki: was it really?  
  
  
Ondango: No  
  
  
Tasuki: So you wont do it again???  
  
  
Ondango: Oh I will...I will....*does evil laugh* Lets go some where quiet!!! *grabs Tasuki by shirt collar*   
  
  
Tasuki: *sweatdrops* ummm....Bye everyone!......eek!!!  
  
  
Ondango: *runs away dragging Tasuki* Lalalalala!!!!! *singing the "Lalala song"(tm)*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Ondango: Note- I didn't mean to hurt them all I love them!  
  
  
Tasuki: No you dont!  
  
  
Ondango: Shhh.... sweetie!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
